Put You in a Song
by arizona4ever
Summary: Just for fun. Collection of song fics based on Callie and Arizona. Each chapter is a super short drabble, probably full of mistakes, but I love practicing this way! Varies when/where in the relationship (and may be even slighty AUish at points). I don't own the characters or songs.
1. Your Song

**Your Song – Elton John**

For some reason, I'm startled awake. I sit up and look around; wondering what woke me up when I was in the middle of a wonderful dream. I see my answer just walking out of the bathroom that's connected to my room. I feel myself smile.

"Hey, did I wake you? I'm sorry, I was trying to be quiet..." she starts to ramble and I can't help but smile even bigger.

"No you're fine babe, just happy to see you. Come back to bed?" I ask her. My mind still on the fact that the woman before me is amazing, and I can't believe I'm so lucky to have her. I'm still in my thoughts when I feel the other side of the bed dip under her weight. After she's in bed I turn on my side and look at her. She's looking back at me.

"What are you thinking?" she asks me.

I stare at her and try to come up with an adequate answer. There are so many things I could tell her. I think of earlier in the day, after she confronted me for avoiding her. I had lost my family and most of my money and hadn't been able to pay for my meal, and she finds me and gives me a speech about how hot she was and that people would be lucky to date her. After admitting that my father disowned me, she made me feel so much better, and even a little silly for not telling her sooner. She said that she really liked the girl with the sandwiches. We then went to Alex's wedding, and after we got home ordered some pizza that we didn't eat until much later because of us consummating our relationship. (Which by the way...she is mind-blowing.)

Right now, as she stares at me, waiting for an answer with her eyes shining and dimples showing I think about how I think she is it for me. I think about how I'm already in love with the woman in front of me. I think about how much I wish I still had money so I could by us a big house where we both could live. I think about how she brightens my day in the simplest ways...

"Calliope?"

"Hmmm?" I look at her and remember that she's still expecting an answer. I smile, "Nothing, Just thinking about how wonderful life is while you're in the world."

She smiles at that and tugs me closer, folding herself into my arms. We fall asleep together in each others' embrace.


	2. Breathe Me

**Breathe Me - Sia**

I feel awful. I hate being needed. I haven't told anyone, but I hurt myself. I know I shouldn't and there's no one else to blame. I just...I feel so lost. I know I treated Callie like crap, and I feel like I deserve the pain. I don't deserve to ask her to hold me and wrap me up...but I need to do something, or I'll continue in this downward spiral. "Callie!?" I hear her come in...I look up, quilt and shame in my eyes when I see the hurt in hers...and maybe a little bit of hope. "Callie? Umm...would you- would you be my friend?" She smiles, and without the slightest hesitation, comes and takes me in her arms. I feel safe again, and I break down in her arms.


	3. Half of My Heart

**Half of my Heart – John Meyer**

I never thought I could love again. First it was George. I thought I loved him. I think I was really in love with the idea that he could love me. But then he cheated on me. It broke my heart. But I'm Callie Torres. I'm strong. I picked myself up. It took some sleeping around with Mark Sloan to help, but I picked myself up none the less. Then I made friends with Erica Hahn. Then I became more than friends with Erica. I was so confused and lost about my feelings. I mean, I had never loved a woman before. Then Erica left. That re-broke what George had done and then some. I felt so gone, that I would never be able to open up and love someone again. I started to accept and want to never find someone. To shut my heart off. But then Arizona walked into that bathroom at Joe's. She came crashing into my life the moment she kissed me in the dirty bar bathroom. With that one kiss, she opened me back up. Soon after we started dating, I could tell this woman had half of my very broken heart. I was scared that it wouldn't be enough. That I couldn't love her the way she deserved, because my heart was so scared. But the longer we dated, the more my heart began to heal. The more I was able to give to her. Yes, there was still a ways to go, my heart had a long road to recovery. But with half of my heart already, Arizona Robbins was one that was helping me down that road, and she makes it worth the trip.


	4. I'm Still Here

**I'm Still Here – Cady Groves**

Arizona loved Callie. Maybe that's why she was so scared to let her in. If Callie for some reason realized that dating women was a mistake; that she was a mistake, she wouldn't be able to handle it. She knows she doesn't really have any reason to doubt Callie, but she couldn't help it. Mark, George, Erica. Callie loved them. Arizona loved Callie's big heart, but she was scared that she was no different than George, Erica, or the next person who tries to Woo her off her feet...like that flirtatious coffee shop girl.

Arizona frowns at the thought of her. Arizona knows deep down that she should probably discuss this with Callie, but what if Callie thought she was stupid and left anyway. There was no reason for her insecurities...but she couldn't help it.

So when the inevitable discussion of children came up, Arizona decided to leave. It was the worst decision of her life. When she finally realized how lucky she was that Callie opened up and let her into the Latina's life, she would wake up all giddy, and would actually stress and worry about how she looked, what she would wear to work (before and after scrubs). She couldn't wait to wake up in the morning happy in the anticipation of seeing her Calliope.

Now, after they've been broken up for a week, she can't help but think of the Latina, and that she'll never find someone like her. Thoughts of growing old alone often flash through her mind.

She can't take it anymore. She can't get Callie out of her head, and she just needs to see her again. She gets up off the couch she's been sleeping on because she can't bear the thought of sleeping in her bed without the company of her dark haired beauty. She grabs her coat and puts on her shoes before heading out of the apartment. She knows it's late, but she just has to see her again. To get her back.


	5. Near to You

**Near to You – A Fine Frenzy**

"Um, Arizona. I have some things to tell you. It's- it's about George. When we-when we were together, I thought we had something beautiful. I thought that over time he'd love me like I loved him...but eventually I realized that I had to let him go because he would never love me back. Not really. And well, I know I'm still healing, and I know that I seem scared...and I know that you're worried that I won't commit to you. But Arizona, when I'm near to you, I feel myself healing. It's just taking a lot longer than I thought. And even though you're the most wonderful thing to happen to me, it's hard to move on, thinking I don't deserve you, because if I wasn't good enough for George, how can I be good enough for you? Because you're a million times better than George ever was. But when I'm near to you, I feel so much better. I'm healing; _you're _healing me...and I- I love you."


	6. Requiem on Water

**Requiem on Water-Imperial Mammoth **

I sneak into the on-call room that I saw Callie go into a few seconds ago. She has her back to the door, curled up in the fetal position. I can tell by the way she's shaking that she's crying. She doesn't need to tell me why. I know that though he hurt her, George still held a special place in her heart. We haven't been dating long, but I feel so strongly for her, and I know she returns the feelings. I walk over to her. She hasn't acknowledged my presence, but I know she knows I'm here. I touch her, gently nudging her over so I can spoon her. She obliges and lets me next to her. I lay down and hold her tight. I know no words will help, so I just hold her. Letting her know that I'm here, letting her know that even though we have yet to say the words, that I love her. I hold her close, and let her cry her tears. I continue to hold her as she sobs. I hold her until I feel her breathing calm. I hold her until sleep finally claims her from this horrific day. I hold her even as she softly starts to snore. While she sleeps I hold her close and whisper into her ear. "I love you Calliope." I know she can't hear me, but I feel the need to tell her. I need to tell her, because I want her to know that even though she's going through a great loss, I'm here for her. I need her to know that my love will be there still.


	7. Somewhere Only We Know

**Somewhere Only We Know – Keane **

I walked to our bench. This is where we always came and found peace. I remembered when she first showed me this spot. I wish I knew where I could begin...I wish she would let me in. Sometimes I think about bringing her here, somewhere only we know. But I don't know. I'm just getting so tired of her fighting me because of her damn leg. I hear a noise and look behind me. To say I'm shocked is an understatement. She's here, limping terribly. "Can we talk? I thought you might be here...I figured this would be a good spot to let you back in." I smiled at her. I can't remember the last time I've smiled so hard. I really do love her.


End file.
